Waiting on the Other Side
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: AU fic. I was about to turn away when I saw a flash of blonde. My eyes focused again and my lips parted at the sight. He was tall, blonde, and handsome. Based off the clips of the pilot with Curt instead of Kendall. Also inspired by Bruno Mars' album.
1. The Lazy Song aka Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So, I was listening to Bruno Mars' album "Doo-wops & Hooligans" and got this idea for an AU fic based on those clips with Curt in the band instead of Kendall. I was also inspired to write it because I read Titled_Heart's fic "Mad World" which is amazing and I recommend you all read it. But a general warning before you begin reading my fic...I seriously hate Curt. Like...you have no idea how much. Titled_Heart and I agree it is an irrational hatred (it's because he stole Logie's rap in "Famous"). So, just be forewarned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the boys, BTR, or Bruno Mars. If I did this would be a movie special that would be two hours long.

* * *

I smiled as the sun danced on my skin. We were by the pool and Curt's hand was drawing lazy circles into my arm as we sunbathed by the pool. It was just another lazy day at the Palm Woods. The temperature was a perfect 73 degrees, the sun was bright and warm, the wind was soft enough to just feel like a fan blowing, and my boyfriend was at my side. Curt, James, Carlos and I had been here for three months and everything was perfect.

"Today I don't feel like doing anything," Curt mumbled as his hand intertwined with mine.

I made a small noise of agreement before flipping my shaggy hair out of my eyes. Gustavo hadn't given us many days off since we started working with him, so days like these were usually spent doing nothing. Sometimes it meant staying in the apartment in our pjamas without moving.

"What do you want to eat," Carlos asked softly from my right. I turned to him, shrugging lazily.

"I saw these chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs that looked fun," James called from the pool, hair soaking wet. He mused his own hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

"That sounds weird," Carlos called from my other side. "How about we order pizza?"

"That sounds like work," Curt mumbled, pulling his hand from mine and moving to put it behind his head as a pillow. I frowned at the loss but quickly formed a smirk on my lips.

"I'm sure if we go up to the apartment your mom will have made something…you know how she likes to cook," I whispered.

"That's true," Curt smiled at me.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you said that to him," came a girl's voice from the doors to the lobby. We all sat up and looked at the voice. It was the Jennifers giggling and talking about God knows what. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Curt, smiling easily.

The look on his face made my smile falter slightly. He wanted them. He told me before we started this relationship that he was bi. Meaning he wanted both guys and girls.

"They're chicks," he began gently. "It's not cheating." He grinned at me and kissed my forehead before jumping out of his chair and running after them. "Carlos, come on," he called over his shoulder.

Carlos glanced at me briefly before grinning and shooting off to follow him.

I kept my smile in place, refusing to let it show just how much it hurt when he went after girls. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a dripping wet James smiling at me gently. "You okay buddy?"

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "I'm not fragile James. I'm fine."

He watched me for a second before standing and grabbing his water bottle holding it over my head.

"James don't!" I tried to cover my head with my arms to avoid getting my hair wet. He just didn't understand the amount of time it took to get my hair looking so disheveled! He woke up looking like a Greek god not all of us are so lucky!

He smirked before pouring it on me. "What're you gonna do about it," he teased, his voice going deep and challenging.

I growled and sprang up shoving him into the pool. I grinned at the sight of James falling in.

"So," Bitters began calling my attention to him. He was giving his usual tour of the place meaning there was a new kid moving in. "It's not Minnesota but I think you'll grow to love the Palm Woods." He led the way towards me, a woman with auburn hair smiling as she followed him. She was followed by a little girl with brown hair who looked like she was ten. I was about to turn away when I saw a flash of blonde. My eyes focused again and my lips parted at the sight. He was tall, blonde, and handsome. He held two huge duffle bags on his shoulders which must be some kind of sport thing, but I had no idea which. His eyes met mine and a smirk came to his lips as he looked me over, his green eyes lighting in amusement at something he saw.

"You better-," he began, but suddenly there was a rush of water around my ears. It took me a moment to realize I was underwater. I swam to the surface and gasped in the air and turned glaring at the brunette who was laughing his ass off at me.

"You ass," I growled, splashing water in his face.

"You okay," an amused voice asked. I froze and turned seeing the blonde smiling at me.

"Y-yeah," I smiled, pulling my confidence back in place. "James was just being stupid and trying to get me back for pushing him in."

He grinned at me and my heart stopped.

"Logan!" Bitters screeched. I winced and looked at the older man, "what have I told you hooligans about rough housing by the pool?"

"It won't happen again," I grinned shrugging softly.

The blonde chuckled softly before standing to his full height again. "See you around, Logan."

I nodded dumbly, shocked by the sound of my name coming from those lips, and watched as he followed Bitters and his family disappearing behind the wall leading to the gym.

"Logan's in love," James teased at my side.

"No I'm not," I glared.

"Oh yeah and you two were totally not just fucking each other with your eyes," he laughed and splashed me with water.

I blushed slightly and tried to cover it with anger. "You're so full of shit you know that?" I smirked and pounced on him pushing him down under the water before swimming away from him. My mind traveled back to the blonde as I pulled myself from the pool and moved to towel myself off. I wanted to know more about him. There was just this…weird pull between us. It felt like I needed to know him…it wasn't just a want. I smiled as I dried my hair, promising myself to figure out this new guy's hold on my attention.


	2. Runaway Baby aka Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Since I got so many reviews on the first one I decided to update the same day :3 Each chapter is going to be named after a specific song that inspired the events in the chapter. I will also try to use a line of the song in the chapter. O.o Though, I honestly don't remember if I followed through with that in every chapter. Oh well, too late now right? :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR or Bruno Mars.

* * *

We were sitting by the pool again the next day, except this time, I had a goal. I wanted to see that guy again. Last night I couldn't do anything but think about him. I'm pretty sure Curt noticed how distracted I was as he pounded into me but I didn't care. He's called out other people's names in the bedroom; I think I'm allowed one time where I don't say his name.

"Katie, come on mom told you to stop hustling," a familiar voice called exasperated.

"Kendall," the little girl whined, and I grinned at finally having the mysterious guy's name. "I'll split half with you just give me five more minutes!"

He rolled his eyes then paused seeing me a smirk quickly forming on his lips. "Yeah sure, whatever you want baby sister." His gaze returned to her. "If mom asks…"

"You were a good big brother and took me to get ice cream." Katie grinned at him sweetly.

He smirked and shook his head petting her head softly like a father would, making me wonder just what happened in this boy's life to make him act like that. "Good," he smiled. "Have fun." With that he turned and walked towards me. My heart raced and I did my best to keep calm.

"He's coming your way," James whispered in my ear, his voice light and teasing.

"Shut up," I hissed glaring at him.

"Hey Logie," he smirked. I stared at him in shock; it was like Kendall was already claiming me in front of everyone. My eyes traveled to Curt nervously but he just seemed to smile in interest and examine the blonde.

"Hey," I smiled, looking back at Kendall and praying Curt wouldn't try to conquer him. "What's up?"

Kendall smiled and opened his mouth when Curt cut him off.

"You're not gonna introduce us," he looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Sorry he's impatient." I smiled at the blonde, seeing the amusement in his eyes. "This is Curt, Carlos and you already know James." I pointed to each of them as I said their names and watched Kendall nod at them all.

"I'm Kendall," he smirked, his eyes traveling back to me.

"Why'd you move to the Palm Woods Kendall," Carlos asked, crossing his arms over his chest like he always did when a new person came to talk to the group.

"My sister wants to be an actress," he smiled proudly. "And I play guitar in my spare time…but my main goal is to be a professional hockey player," he grinned wide. It was obvious that he cared about his dream and coming out here to LA meant he was willing to put it aside to make sure his baby sister's dream came true. I tried not to let the awe show on my face and James' smirk made me regain my composure. "What're you guys here for?"

"We're a band," Curt answered. Suddenly he was on his feet and wrapping his arm around Kendall's shoulders like they were good friends. Kendall raised a brow in confusion and I realized Curt's eyebrow raise had nothing on Kendall's. "How about I show you around?"

Kendall's eyes roamed back to me, his expression clearly saying 'is this guy for real?' I shrugged and looked down, knowing Curt was making a move on Kendall, and if Kendall was anything like the other people Curt set his sights on, he'd fall for him. I wanted to tell him to runaway. I wanted to tell him that Curt had a way of making people fall in love with him, but he'd never stay with you because he was, as he put it, a rolling stone that never stays put.

"Nah," Kendall smiled, moving out from under Curt's arm. "I think I can find my own way around." His eyes roamed back to me. "Or maybe Logan can show me around?"

Curt looked between us and frowned moving to me and wrapping his arm around me possessively. "Do you wanna show him around boyfriend?" He watched Kendall, eyes challenging and daring him to try something.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the blonde who looked like he was trying not to laugh. "I'm not a chick dude," I growled at Curt standing and getting out from under his grasp. I looked back at Kendall. "Let's go I'll show you the park where Guitar Dude hangs out." I walked passed him, knowing he was following and knowing I'd get an earful from Curt when I got home.

"So," Kendall began as we hit the lobby. "That guys your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "He can be an idiot at times but," I shrugged, letting the sentence hang.

"You both have an open relationship or something?"

"What do you mean," I asked in confusion, pausing to stare at him.

"An open relationship," he repeated. "Like he can date other people and you can too?"

"Oh," I whispered, forcing a smile to my lips. "No, it's not like that. He's just…not good in a monogamous relationship."

"So, he can cheat on you…but you can't do the same?"

"It's not cheating," I smiled. "I knew what I was getting into."

"Did you really Logie," he asked softly, looking at me worriedly.

What was with him? He was acting like he's known me his entire life…like he was as close to me as James was. I could feel my walls start to come down and I tensed. "I," I began but stopped not knowing what I wanted to say and fearing I'd let too much slip. That I'd let him know just how much Curt hurt me when he went off with those other people.

"Maybe it's time for a change," he whispered, his hand coming up to wipe at my cheek.

I stared at him in confusion before my eyes widened. I was crying. I was crying in front of Kendall. I gasped in shock but tried to pass it off as a laugh and looked away. "I just…you know…something in my eye," I fumbled trying to wipe my tears away.

"You don't have to be ashamed for crying Logie," Kendall whispered gently rubbing my back. "You know he doesn't deserve you right?"

I blushed and cursed myself for losing my control around him. "I think I hear James calling me…I should go see what's up. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Alright, but I want a tour of the park tomorrow…deal?"

I smiled and nodded, keeping my back to him. "Deal," I said before running to the elevators and going up to apartment 2J praying James was using his spidey senses to know I needed him.

"What's up," James asked as soon as I burst into the apartment.

I silently thanked every deity I knew and pulled James into the room he shared with Carlos. "I lost it," I whispered.

"Lost what," he asked staring at me in confusion.

"The walls! Kendall said two words to me and I just started crying! Look at my eyes! I never cry! What's wrong with me?"

James watched me and whispered, "really? Dude, if you let your walls down so easily with him…did you ever think maybe he was the one?"

I rolled my eyes. James was always talking about true love and how you would just know when that person came along. He said he knew it the first moment he saw the person, and hasn't left their side since. I knew he was talking about Carlos but Carlos was so set on proving to the world he was straight he hardly noticed James. "James," I warned.

"Fine," he sighed. "At least admit there's something about him that's different from anyone you met before."

"I admit that," I smiled and looked at him.

Just then the door to the apartment burst open. James and I sprang up to see who it was and I gasped softly as my eyes met Curt and one of the Jennifers making out as they stumbled their way to the room I shared with him. I felt my chest constrict and the sting behind my eyes start. Without a moment's hesitation James' arms were around me and he was pulling me into his chest. He rubbed my back, trying to soothe me but I kept my eye on the door. Carlos walked in with a Jennifer of his own, his eyes landing on James and me. His eyes hardened and he pulled Jennifer closer to him and started kissing her cheek and pulled her back out.

"Let's go back to your place," he smirked vanishing out the door again.

James' motions faltered for a moment, and I took the queue to rub his arms. He quickly tried to control himself again as he laughed bitterly. "wanna watch a movie?"

I nodded and followed James back into his room ready for our usual horror movie marathon when this sort of thing happened.


	3. Liquor Store Blues aka Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews! :3 I'm glad the overall consensus is that Curt is in fact a douche. XD I'm telling you, irrational hatred of the poor boy. He never stood a chance. If you by chance liked Curt in the pilot I recommend reading Titled_Heart's AU fic 'Mad World' because there Curt is a normal boy and not a complete jerk. In fact, while you're there you should read all of her BTR stories as they are ah-mazing! :3 Now, about the chapter, I want to make it clear that I do not condone drinking away your pain as it does not work. And don't drink till you're 21! ...now that the PSA is out of the way...enjoy! n.n

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR or Bruno Mars. If I did, this would be real and I wouldn't be in college cause I'd be a bajillionaire.

* * *

James and I sat on the sofa taking a sip of the beer that Curt's mom always had in the apartment. We each had our own bottles and the tv was playing a horror movie where the girl runs up the stairs as the killer is chasing her. I rolled my eyes as I finished another bottle. It was my third. "I'll take one shot for my pain, one drag for my sorrow. Get messed up today, I'll be ok tomorrow," I whispered quoting a song that was playing on my ipod last night.

James looked over at me lazily. "She's stupid," he mumbled looking back at the screen. "What's he see in her anyway?"

I shrugged and opened another bottle. "She doesn't have a dick," I said bitterly.

"Well fucking screw her," James slurred; he finished his fourth bottle and reached for another frowning when he found none. "Where'd all the beer go?"

"We only had an eight pack James," I said, stumbling over my words slightly.

"I have a six pack," James countered smirking, pulling his shirt up and petting his abs lovingly. "Carlos should love these."

I giggled lazily. "You're so drunk."

"You're one to talk," he laughed, a small hiccup escaping him.

"This chick is an idiot," I glared at the screen. "Why would you run up the stairs? Can you fly!" I screamed at the television, earning a laugh from James.

"She's scared," he tried to defend her but it was lost when he began laughing randomly at how she screamed.

"James," I began, taking a quick chug of my drink. "You're gay, I'm gay, let's just…do it."

James stared at me before laughing. I grinned at him and laughed too. "Dude it'd be like sucking off my brother!" He laughed harder; his breathes coming in short quick huffs.

"Could you guys keep it down," Curt scolded as he poked his head into our room. "I know my mom's not here, but Jennifer and I are trying to sleep."

I felt my chest tightening again. James looked at me, oddly sober for a moment before looking back at Curt.

"Why don't you just take your whore to a motel? I hear they charge by the hour," James glared.

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at James.

Curt watched him for a moment and smirked. "You're drunk. Talk to me when you're sober, Jamie."

James growled. "Don't fucking call me that!"

Curt smiled amused and dodged the bottle James slung at him. "Enjoy your night guys." He vanished behind the door and James glared at it before turning back to me.

"You think Carlos and Jennifer…," he trailed off, his eyes sad.

"I don't know," I whispered. "Carlos will come around James, just don't give up on him."

He smiled lazily and got up, moving to me and lying on top of me and nuzzling into my neck. I smiled and rubbed his back petting through his hair also. I could feel his breathing deepening and slowly closed my eyes, deciding sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea.

xoxoxox

"Morning sunshine," James called as he held a cup of coffee in front of me.

I groaned and looked at him. "How the hell do you look so good after drinking so much last night?" I snatched the coffee from him. I took the scent in greedily before taking a sip.

"Lucky I guess," he smiled shrugging and preceding to towel dry his hair. "Kendall called you earlier."

I chocked on the coffee I was drinking and looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"I gave him your number that day we met him when I ran into him at the gym. You were still asleep so I answered. He wants to go to the park with you."

I stared at him in shock. "I…I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because!" I threw my hand in the air and looked at him. "I lose my control around him! What if I say something personal! He just…I want to tell him everything but I can't! This is insane I just met him!"

James chuckled. "I'll go with you then."

"Really?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'll go and if you're going to say too much I'll interrupt."

I grinned and hugged him. "You're the best James." With that I grinned wider and chugged my coffee, ignoring the burn in my throat and rushing to dress. I couldn't wait to see Kendall again.


	4. Count On Me aka Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I decided to go ahead and post the next one now :3 I hope you enjoy it! My notes are getting much shorter...I blame this 'Viva Elvis' Cd. All I want to do is dance. O.o Seriously, you gotta listen to it. AH-MAZING! Speaking about AH-MAZING stuff...have you read Titled_Heart's stuff? If you haven't you're missing out and are obviously not reading these author's notes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR or Bruno Mars.

* * *

My pulse quickened as I saw Kendall approaching James and I. We were standing in the Palm Woods lobby and about to head out to the park. "Hey guys," Kendall grinned. "Sorry to make you wait but Katie had to get ready for a gig and she needed someone to practice on." He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "she met this girl named Camille and decided she is her role model. It's horrible…have you met her?"

"Yeah," I laughed nervously looking around.

"We've all met Camille and her sneak attack slaps," James looked around cautiously.

Kendall grinned. "I'm glad she doesn't have a crush on me or something."

I smiled and shook my head. "Nah I think she's into a girl named Jo, she always tries to practice her love scenes on her."

Kendall nodded and smiled looking at me with gentle eyes that made me want to hide and show him all my secrets at the same time.

"Ready to go to the park," James cut in, ensuring I didn't make a fool of myself. We both nodded and walked to the park.

After showing Kendall every tree and bench the park had to offer, we decided to sit and talk.

"So you were the captain of your hockey team," I asked in awe.

Kendall nodded and smiled happily. "It was insane, the girls at my school would come to our games with shirts that said stuff like 'be my Knight, Kendall'" he laughed and shook his head.

"You were princely," James questioned, a smile on his face.

"Nah," Kendall laughed. "My last name is Knight, so you know…knight in shining armor and all that stuff."

I felt James smirk directed at me and I mentally cursed myself. I probably said something stupid in my sleep last night. "Do you have a girlfriend back home?"

Kendall smirked and shook his head. "Nope…never found the person I wanted to be with, you know?"

I smiled and nodded and looked down. He said person. Was he gay? He didn't react disgusted when Curt hit on him…but he could just be okay with the idea of gays and not one himself.

"Any boyfriends?" James smiled as he asked the question, ignoring my death glare.

Kendall smiled and shook his head. "None of those either…told you I didn't find the right person."

"So you're bi?"

Kendall nodded unashamed but then his eyes turned to me. "But I'm not like Curt…I don't cheat."

I smiled softly and nodded looking down.

"What about you," Kendall asked James.

"No, I don't have anyone," he whispered looking down.

I reached over rubbing his back gently.

"You guys are really close…like brothers?" He smiled examining us.

I smiled and nodded. "We've known each other the longest out of the four of us. Curt came in third and then Carlos last. He was the new kid and James brought him into the group. It really opened him up but then…"

"Then," James picked up. "Curt decided Carlos' happy-go-lucky personality wasn't cool and he couldn't hang out with us if he didn't change," James answered bitterly. "So, Carlos changed."

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "That's bullshit! Who the hell is he to tell Carlos who he can and can't be! He should just be himself it doesn't matter what other people think!"

James looked up with wide eyes. "That's what I said!" He grinned and I knew he approved of Kendall.

"Well I think it's time to let Carlos be Carlos," Kendall smirked. "I got a plan."

James grinned wide, leaning in to hear and I did the same. For some reason I trusted Kendall would have an amazing idea probably involving food and hockey since he loved it so much.

"Why are you helping Carlos like this," I asked suspiciously.

Kendall looked at me and smiled softly. "Because that's what friends do…they help each other…you can count on me."

I blushed slightly and nodded. "So what's this genius plan of yours?"

It was in fact a genius plan. It involved food, the dinosaur chicken nuggets to be exact, a swirly slide, a hockey game, and a hockey helmet filled with a bouquet of corndogs, which James gave to Carlos. I swear there was love in Carlos' eyes when he accepted it. And Kendall was right, Carlos, the one we first met, the one that James had fallen in love with, came back a bit. He played with his dinosaur shaped chicken, fighting James for control of the red plate region, he ate his corn dogs, even sharing a few with James, and he even wore the hockey helmet, not worried about helmet hair for once. I grinned at Kendall's handy work, though his most amazing work in the apartment was the removal of the stairs and replacing it with a swirly slide, charging it all on Gustavo's credit card. I don't even know how he got a hold of that. Carlos absolutely loved it.

"You're amazing you know that," I said stunned as James and Carlos laughed happily at some cartoons on tv.

Kendall grinned and shrugged. "I try."

"No seriously, you're amazing," I smiled at him. He turned to me and smiled gently, ruffling my hair softly.

"Thanks Logie," he whispered. "I'm just glad I could help Carlos."

I smiled and looked back at the two teens snuggled together casually on the couch. I'd never seen either of them so happy. I suddenly found myself wondering what it would've been like to have Kendall in our group instead of Curt. If we had all met Kendall instead of Curt…how different would we be? Would I have stuck to that dream I had when I was six to be a doctor? Would James have continued to try and be a model instead of a rock star? Would Carlos still be innocent and have insisted on a swirly slide in the apartment like we have now?

"What the hell is this?" Curt's voice came from the doorway. I tensed and looked over, seeing Kendall take a protective stance in front of all three of us.

"I thought the place could use a bit of a makeover," he smirked challengingly.

Curt opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of the door smacking into the wall. "DOGS! WHAT IS THIS CHARGE FOR A THOUSAND DOLLARS FOR A SWIRLY SLIDE?"

Curt stood at attention ready to roll over and do whatever Gustavo said, but Kendall stood strong and defiant.

"That," he began, a grin forming on his lips, "would be because I thought Carlitos here needed some more relaxing time." He pat Carlos on the shoulder gently before looking back at Gustavo an eyebrow raised as if daring him to question his judgment.

Gustavo stared at Kendall then looked at Carlos noting how much happier he looked. "And WHO are YOU?"

Kendall smirked. "I'm Kendall Knight."

"Well Kendall Knight, YOU OWE ME ALL THE MONEY YOU CHARGED TO THIS ACCOUNT."

"I'll pay for it," I cut in, grabbing all of Gustavo's attention.

"Yeah me too," James cut in.

"Me too," Carlos added smiling at Kendall slightly before looking back at Gustavo.

Gustavo glanced at Curt before looking back at the four of us curiously. "Just get it paid!" With that he left, mumbling something to Kelly before vanishing out of the house as fast as he came.

"Well," Kendall grinned. "That was fun. Who's up for some swirly action!"

Carlos grinned and jumped up, running to climb up the slide. I grinned as I watched them playing like five year olds. I had never seen Carlos so happy and I couldn't help but notice the way James beamed because of it. Kendall was good for them…sometimes I really wish we had met Kendall first.


	5. Just the Way You Are aka Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **The next chapter is here! The reviews make me very happy and yes, I'm glad you all see that I hate Curt. XD Oh wow I totally forgot I was in the middle of posting this. I swear it was 8pm when I started writing this author's note then the amazingness of the internet and my fiancée totally distracted me from this, and now it is almost midnight. xD Anyway, before I let you go...seriously...have you really not listened to all these author's notes? Go read Titled_Heart's stuff! And now enjoy the chapter :3

**Disclaimer: **I o not own BTR, Bruno Mars, or a sense of time passing.

* * *

"Do you realize the shit we could've been in," Curt scolded us as we sat on the couch. Kendall had just left after a call from his mother saying they were going to celebrate Katie's first job. I kept my eyes on the ground and tried my hardest not to yell what I was thinking. It was childish to scream at your boyfriend that you wish he was someone else.

"You're just angry cause we all like Kendall better than you," James glared. "_He_ didn't force us to be something we're not!"

"Yeah," Carlos began whispering slightly. "I don't really like my pants this tight…or wearing clothes like this…it bugs me."

"And I do _not_ like wearing sweater vests," James growled. "Look at me man!"

"And my hair's too long…I can hardly see," I mumbled.

He stared at me. "You look good with long hair." His gaze turned to James. "It makes you look smart!" He turned to Carlos. "And you need to get over it! Those are the clothes that got you the Jennifers!"

"I don't want the Jennifers," Carlos cried, standing up. "I never did and you know that!"

James stared in confusion. "You forced him to go for them?"

Curt rolled his eyes. "I just told him it would be the best move to help the band!"

James' lip curled back like an animal as he stood, towering over Curt, and raised his fist back. I jumped up and grabbed his arm, using all my weight to try and control him.

"James calm down," I cried trying to get through to him.

"James stop it's not worth it," Carlos tried.

James spun on him looking at him gently but harshly. "You _are_ worth it Carlos. Never say you aren't again you hear me? You're worth so much more than any of this…I'd give all this up if it meant you'd be happy."

Carlos stared at him in shock, a small blush appearing on his face.

"Guys I told you we can't all be in relationships. There has to be two of us for girls to faun over and everyone can tell Logan and James are gay so it has to be me and Carlos," Curt interrupted.

I opened my mouth, ready to defend my friends, when James looked back and punched Curt. My eyes widened in shock as Curt fell to the floor with a bloody nose.

"James what the hell!" Curt screamed and glared at the other boy, holding his nose. "I think you fucking broke it!"

"Oh that's too bad," James said sarcastically.

Curt glared before looking at me. "Drive me to the hospital."

I nodded still stunned by what happened and grabbed the keys to his mom's car and ran to help him out.

xoxoxo

I sat at the poolside and smiled as the sun warmed me. It had been a day since James punched Curt and though the two weren't speaking, James and Carlos were incredibly happy. They were even more inseparable than before and I knew it was a matter of time before they started dating. I was happy for them.

That's when I heard the soft guitar coming from the opposite corner of the pool, along with a voice I had never heard before. Curious, I got up and moved to it, hearing the lyrics get clearer. I knew the song, hell I think everyone with access to a radio knew the song. I rounded the corner and saw Kendall strumming on his guitar as he sang the words to the love song that had all the girls and some guys at the Palm Woods swooning whenever it came on.

"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while," he sang softly. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks at his voice. It was so smooth and just made me wish he was singing about me. Suddenly he whispered my name and I froze.

He smirked. "Logie I know you're there."

I bit my lip and smiled as I came out. "Hey," I mumbled gently.

He grinned at me. "You heard me didn't you?" There was a slight blush on his cheeks and if I hadn't been in love with the boy before, I officially was now.

"Yeah," I whispered smiling. "You're really good."

He smiled and shook his head. "Thanks." His eyes roamed back to me and he smirked. "That song…I was thinking about you while I sang it."

I stared at him in shock. "Really?"

He smiled nodding. "You're amazing Logie and I don't think you realize it."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You're full of it."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm not." He leaned closer to me whispering in my ear, "you're just like the song Logie…'it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see.'" I shivered and smiled looking at him. "Why do you let him treat you like that Logie," he whispered. "Why don't you see just how much you're worth?"

I smiled and looked down and shrugged. "I guess he just…he's my first."

Kendall nodded softly and whispered, "just cause he's your first it doesn't mean he has to be your last."

I smiled at his words and looked at him. He returned my smile and ran his hand through my hair. "I need a haircut," I whispered.

Kendall chuckled. "If you want I can take you to the place I went to?"

I nodded and stood ready to follow him. I knew what I had to do tonight. I had to end it with Curt. Kendall was right…I did deserve more.


	6. Grenade aka Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **So I woke up to so many reviews! Seriously, that stuff is like crack to me. :3 I also realized I'm stuck in winter break mode which is not good. I'm ahead with my online classes, but the in person one I'm like dreading the first meeting. I think it's because I know the professor already and I didn't really enjoy the last class I had with him. u.u Anyway, as always this is the part where I tell you to go read Titled_Heart's stuff. If you have then you get a cookie but if you haven't you get a prune. Now which would you rather have? :3 Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR, Bruno Mars, or a decent back to school outfit.

* * *

I walked into the room I shared with Curt, still psyched up from my talk with Kendall. He was right I did deserve better than this. I deserved someone who was going to love me for me. I deserved someone who wasn't going to make me hide my nerdy obsession with science. I deserved Kendall.

I ran a hand through my now short hair, smiling at how much better I felt.

Curt looked over at me and frowned. "I thought I told you I liked your hair long."

"You did, but I like it better short."

He rolled his eyes and flipped through another magazine. "Whatever, are you ready for tonight?"

I knew what he was talking about. Every time he said that it meant 'are you in the mood because if you're not you need to get in the mood cause I want sex.' I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not. And I'm not going to be either, not tonight, or the next or at any point from now on."

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"I'm breaking it off with you." I watched his face fall. "I don't want to be your toy any more. I deserve better than that."

"Logan, if you're doing this for that stupid blonde you have a thing for, then you're making a mistake. He's not going to stick by your side when the band kicks off. He's not going to tell you how being the smart one isn't going to get us fans." He looked at me, taking my hands in his. "I love you Logan and you're making a huge mistake."

"You said you loved me," I laughed bitterly, pulling my hands from his. "You're a liar cause you never, ever, ever did," I whispered harshly.

He watched me for a moment then smiled. "You'll be back, Logie. You always come back to me."

I glared at him and turned, grabbing my pillow and blanket from my bed. Quietly I moved to James' room ignoring the laugh that came from Curt in the bedroom. I'd just stay with James and Carlos from now on. I'm sure James wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Carlos. Or even me if Carlos wasn't comfortable being hugged by the tall teen in his sleep.

xoxox

It was very different hanging out in Kendall's apartment then in mine. It was nothing like ours. Sure, it was nice and it did look like the apartments in the brochure, but it also had this warm feel to it. And once I met his mom, I knew exactly where it came from. The family was close, so close that Katie looked at me and told me if I hurt her brother she would kill my first born child. I hate to admit I was afraid of her for a full ten minutes before Kendall scolded her for it.

"Sorry about her," he smiled bemusedly. "I think she saw us yesterday so she's worried you're going to break my heart or something," he laughed, trying to pass it off as nothing but I knew it meant more.

"I broke up with Curt," I blurted out.

His attention snapped back to me, his green eyes wide in worry but also dancing in hope. "Are you ok?"

I nodded and smiled looking down. "It's for the best." I smiled and whispered, "someone told me I deserved better…and I believed them."

Kendall's grin was so wide and genuine it made me blush. I still didn't know how he had this spell over me but I didn't care anymore. He was perfect. He was caring, smart, devious, and just everything I ever wanted in a boy. "That guy must be really smart," he teased his eyes losing the worry he had for me slowly.

"A genius, smartest guy I know," I half frowned half smiled.

He looked down at my mouth and smiled. "And I thought I knew what all your smiles looked like," he mumbled almost to himself and grinned at me, his green eyes finding my brown ones again.

"Oh my god this is disgusting! Do you two hear yourselves? Ugh! I swear I'm going to have cavities from just looking at the two of you together," Katie teased, smirking her brother's smirk.

I laughed and shook my head looking at her softly. "Just wait till you're the one saying sugary sweet nothings to some person you like a lot. Then you'll understand it just comes out with you realizing it."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right like that'll ever happen. See, the difference between you two and me is that I actually have control of my emotions."

"You won't when you meet the guy of your dreams," Kendall whispered. I blushed and looked at him, finding his eyes still on me.

"Oh for crying out loud," Katie threw her hands up in exasperation and left the room. I felt an amused smile come to my lips as I watched Kendall watching me. Katie had a point..from the outside this was disgustingly cute.

"Oh don't listen to her boys," Kendall's mom smiled, putting a tray of sandwiches in front of us. I stared at the food in shock. There had to be at least six sandwiches there. How much did she think I ate? "Katie is just teasing. You two look adorable together." She grinned and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face at discovering where Kendall got his grin from. "So, Logan, tell me about yourself?"

I smiled and nodded, going into how I had wanted to be a doctor when I was six and how I changed and decided skateboarding was better. I told her about my parents being disappointed in my choice to give up being a doctor and my new dream of being in a band with my friends.

"Why can't you do both," Kendall asked from my side.

I looked at him confused.

"I mean, you could study to be a doctor from home...just to prepare for medical school and when you're ready, you can enroll and become the doctor you wanted to be." I stared at him in shock. I had never thought of that, and I was supposed to be the smart one of my group. "I mean," Kendall continued, "I know my dream isn't really to be a singer, but while I'm here I'm not letting my real dream go. I still go to the rink every day, I still workout to make sure I don't fall behind, and I still make hockey plans in my head to make sure I don't lose that strategizing part of my brain."

I stared at him before a huge grin spread over my face. "You don't think fans would be put off by a nerd in the band?"

Kendall scoffed. "You kidding me? Everyone secretly wants to d-," he paused glancing at his mom and smiling looking back at me, "date a doctor."

I smirked at what he was originally going to say and nodded. He had a point, on tv girls always wanted to get with a doctor. I really could be myself and still be in this band. Although, being in a band with Curt wasn't exactly my dream anymore. I sighed gently at the idea of going on tour with him.

"What's wrong sweetie," Mrs. Knight asked, putting her hand on mine.

I smiled and shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine no need to worry."

She smiled and nodded giving Kendall a meaningful look before looking back at me. "Well I'm going to take Katie to do groceries. I'll be back in a few." She grinned then stood up and called Katie's name before grabbing her purse and leaving.

"What's wrong Logie," Kendall whispered, dragging my attention back onto him by petting my cheek.

I smiled leaning into the touch slightly. "I was just…thinking about going on tour with Curt. And being stuck with him…and not being stuck with someone else," I drawled the last part, looking up at him.

He frowned. "I didn't think about that," he whispered. "Well it doesn't matter because I'll stay by your side through it all. I told you that you can count on me and I meant it. Anything happens while you're on tour you tell me and I'll fly out there to kick his ass I swear."

I laughed and shook my head. "You're amazing."

He grinned and ran his hand through my short hair. "And you are the most adorable boy I've ever met."

I blushed and glared at him. "I'm not adorable."

He smirked, eyes lit in amusement, "oh I think you are."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You're insane."

He smiled softly and watched me. "Logan," he began softly, calling my attention on him again. "will you go on a date with me?"

I felt my lips part slightly and nodded slowly. His smile widened as he ruffled my hair again.

"Alright then let's go!"

"What," I asked shocked. "Like now?"

Kendall smirked. "Why not?"

"Well I have to change and James needs to make sure I look good and-," his hand over my mouth stopped my rambling and I blushed softly.

"First off, you look great just like this. Second, if you just wanna be an old hen and tell James you have a date with me, then text him." He smiled pulling his hand from my mouth. "Alright?"

I nodded but then looked at the sandwiches on the table. "But your mom made food."

Kendall smiled. "Part of the date," he grinned and stood, grabbing a big tupperware container and putting the sandwiches in there, leaving two on the plate no doubt for Katie and his mom. "Now come on, no more excuses."

I grinned and nodded, following him out the door and to whatever date he already had planned.


	7. Our First Time aka Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **All of your reviews make me blush :3 This chapter was probably the easiest to write because of the general Kogan-ie-ness of it. As an update for how class went, it was good. I professed my obsession with BTR and a bunch of people in the class actually knew what it was and smiled. I counted it as a win. You know what else I'd count as a win? If you went to Titled Heart's profile and read her stories. :3 Enjoy the chapter! If I feel generous I may post another one tonight :3 We'll see.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR, Bruno Mars, or a comfortable chair to write in.

* * *

I grinned at Kendall as he told a crazy story about his hockey team friends opening the sprinklers on the girl's lacrosse team. He laughed as he told how a boy named Josh begged the girls not to ruin his face. I laughed at the mental image, finding myself replacing the boys I didn't know with my friends. James would be the one begging for his face to be spared while I would be the one telling them it was a bad idea to do this and Carlos would be the one insisting it was a great idea and the first to help Kendall execute it.

"So yeah," Kendall began smiling lightly. "We had a lot of fun together."

"I can tell," I grinned at him, eating my second sandwich.

Kendall smiled and finished his third. "Are Carlos and James together yet," he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I think so. James has been in love with Carlos since we were like ten and we first met him, but then Curt changed him so Carlos clung to Curt. So, now that you helped make him normal again, I think it helped him see that James had always been trying to get him to be himself."

Kendall smiled gently. "I'm glad for them. They deserve to be happy."

I nodded and he grinned at me.

"I think your producer is looking for you," he smirked nodding in the direction behind me.

I turned and saw Curt glaring at me while Gustavo looked curiously. James and Carlos stood on his other side, grinning wide and giving us thumbs up. Kelly, on the other hand, looked like she had just seen the cutest thing in the world. I turned back to look at Kendall curiously but suddenly he was kissing me. My eyes widened at the unexpected contact and it took all I had not to melt into his touch. Curt never kissed me like this. Kendall's hand was cupped around the side of my neck as his thumb gently rubbed my cheek. He was holding me in place, but it wasn't demanding. I could pull away…if I wanted to. Instead I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me, enjoying the surprised sound he made in the back of his throat. Our lips moved perfectly together and I heard James give a whistle at the sight, quickly followed by Carlos.

I smiled into the kiss, feeling Kendall smile too as his fingers pet the side of my neck softly. I shivered at the touch and pulled him closer suddenly wanting him. He had no way of knowing that was the spot that would always get me in the mood, but if he didn't know now then he had gotten hit one too many times with a hockey puck.

"We're in public," Gustavo scolded, his voice more amused than anything, which should've scared me but it just made me let out a chuckle against Kendall's lips.

Kendall smiled kissing me gently one last time before pulling back completely and looking up at Gustavo. "Well I did plan to take this somewhere more private but you know...sometimes you can't always control yourself," he smirked his eyes glancing back at me for a moment only to return to Gustavo.

"Logan," Curt growled. "You can't just go around outing yourself! You have to have control." He glared at Kendall then looked back at me. "We talked about this."

I opened my mouth, ready with a witty comeback, when Gustavo intervened.

"We need to get back to the studio to finish recording the new song," he said glancing at Kendall then back to me. "So, let's go."

"Sorry to interrupt your date," Kelly added giggling slightly. "But you know…work."

Kendall gave her a charming smile and nodded. "I understand." He smiled and leaned in close to me, making my breath hitch as he whispered into my ear. "Come to my apartment when you get back?"

I blushed and nodded, smiling at the idea of what he had planned and moved to stand. He stood too and gave Curt a victorious smirk as he watched us leave.

Once we were out of earshot Gustavo smirked. "He seems like a bad boy."

For the entire ride to the studio Curt argued against Gustavo's sudden idea. His main argument was he would not be in a band with Kendall Knight. Gustavo stayed silent pondering his choices. I silently hoped he was more intrigued by the idea of Kendall than by Curt.

xoxoxo

I all but ran back up to Kendall's apartment once I showered and changed. James let me borrow one of his model shirts and even did my hair for me. It was weird, ever since we met Curt he didn't give as much thought to his appearance, but now he looked good. Like model good. Carlos could hardly stop touching him.

I grinned as I got to the Knight's apartment. I knocked on the door and grinned as it almost immediately flew open and I was met with Katie frowning and crossing her arms at me.

"You remember what I said about my brother?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I remember Katie."

She examined me for a moment before smiling. "Alright come in!"

I nodded, following her instructions and moved to the couch where Kendall was lounging.

"Katie are you all ready," Kendall's mom called. "Oh hi Logan," she grinned once her eyes landed on me. She was putting her last earring in and she looked oddly dressed up.

"Where are you going," I asked curiously, smiling at how Kendall intertwined our fingers together as I sat down next to him.

"Katie wants to go see that new movie that's out with that famous teenager," she shrugged.

"His name is Jack Levon and he is amazing!"

I stared at her in confusion before Kendall spoke up, "I thought you were never gonna get all mushy over a guy."

"I'm not made of ice!"

I laughed and grinned at the Knights. This family was so fun and warm. It made me wish I could somehow be a part of it.

"Mom, come on! We'll miss the first few minutes!" Katie grabbed her mom's hand and pulled her out of the apartment. I waited till the door was locked before looking at Kendall.

He grinned at me and leaned into me, kissing me gently. "How was work?"

I blushed at the way it sounded like we were playing house and shrugged. "Gustavo is intrigued by you and Curt told him he'd quit the band if he didn't drop it."

Kendall smirked and kissed my cheek. "Is that so?"

I nodded leaning into his touch softly and smiled at him. "And James is normal again…he did my hair and outfit just like he used to when we were kids," I grinned at him.

Kendall chuckled. "I'm glad," he kissed my jaw softly. "You do look really good tonight."

I grinned but shivered at his touches. "What'd you want to do tonight?"

He smiled against my neck, his lips barely touching my neck. "I was thinking we could watch a movie or something."

I smiled and nodded, "that sounds good."

Kendall smiled wider, kissing my neck before moving to sit up. "Anything you particularly want to see?" He stood, moving to open the drawer that he had the movies in.

I shivered as I watched him. There was something I wanted to see but it was way too soon. I didn't want him to think I was a whore. But he looked so good in those skinny jeans and flannel shirt. His lips had felt so good on my neck. I wanted more of him already. I'd known him for a week now and this was incredibly fast. But it felt so right.

"Logie," he asked, looking back at me, his green eyes dark as he stared at me. I'd read once that pupils dilate when the person looks at someone they're attracted to or in love with. I watched him, sure my eyes looked just as dark.

"Yeah," I whispered my voice low with my thoughts.

He watched me for a moment before smirking and walking back to me, moving to lean over me, kissing me softly. My arms quickly wormed their way around his neck and pulled him closer. He fell on top of me, barely catching himself to avoid crushing me as he hovered over me. I laid back on the couch, my hand going into his hair as I kissed him deeper, moaning at the feel of his tongue begging for entrance. I opened my mouth without hesitation and groaned at the feel of him mapping me out.

He pulled back, dropping another kiss to my lips. "Is this alright?" He watched me, his eyes halved but still focused on my face ready to see any hesitation I may have. He wanted me to feel comfortable. He wanted me to know this wasn't all he was after.

I licked my lips and nodded, wanting him more than before. Those girls at his school were right, Kendall really was a knight.


	8. Talkin to the Moon aka Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Today is a sad sad day in my little nerd world. I lost my prized possession. My Pokéwalker is gone. I lost it out in the real world and not in the safe confines of my room. I shall never see it again. My poor Ponyta is at the mercy of some kid or adult who has no idea the proper way to care for it. I will mourn him. He was only on level 8. He had his whole life ahead of him! I called my fiancée crying because I have never lost a toy in my life. She thinks I'm adorable...but...being adorable doesn't bring Ponyta back. So, my best friend did what a best friend should. She found me a link to buy one off Ebay. I will have a new Pokéwalker. And though it is not the same as my old one because it won't have my loving Ponyta...I will adjust. You know what would make me feel better? If you read Titled Heart's amazing works. It might make me stop crying like a nine year old.

Oh, focusing on business, the title to this chapter...I think of it coming from Curt's POV mainly. If you listen to the song and read Curt in this chapter...I think you'll see where I'm coming from. Cause it only applies to Logie for the first half of the chapter really. =w=

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR, Bruno Mars, or a Pokéwalker. TT-TT

* * *

I grinned lazily at the breakfast table and ignored the giggles coming from James and Carlos. I didn't have to tell them what Kendall and I did last night; as soon as I walked in they could tell from my face. James said he was happy I finally found a guy that deserved to be with me and Carlos asked if Kendall was going to move in with us.

Curt ignored me all night and it continued through the morning. He sat at the opposite end of the table eating his cereal in silence. Part of me was worried I had actually hurt him…the other part didn't care. He had put me through hell for years, it was about time he got the same treatment.

"Are you going to see Kendall today," Carlos asked bouncing slightly. It was obvious he approved of Kendall and knowing that they approved just made this relationship I had with him even better.

"Yeah, we were going to hang out after I finished up at Gustavo's."

"Hang out or have a date," James asked smiling.

"Hang out," I smiled. "We're babysitting Katie. His mom got an interview for a job."

James grinned. "Think he'd mind two more people coming?" Carlos grinned wide at the idea and bounced.

I laughed and shook my head. "I doubt he would but let me text him." I smiled pulling out my phone and texting the number that had quickly become number 1 in my speed dial.

Curt stayed silent through the exchange. "We need to head out to the studio," he mumbled, keeping his eyes off me and moving to get dressed. We all nodded and proceeded to dress for our studio time.

xoxox

Gustavo frowned at Griffin from the other side of the glass. They had us in the room to record but they were arguing on the other side of it. Gustavo threw his hands up in the air and gestured to us. Griffin smiled his cold smile before shrugging and leaving, followed closely by the body guard he always had.

Gustavo took a deep breath and rubbed his head before pushing the intercom button. "Dogs," he began softly, still trying to sound tough. "Griffin has just informed me that you are all going back to Wisconsin."

James gave a high pitched gasp and clung to Carlos.

"Like for a visit," I asked, heart racing. I had just gotten Kendall…this couldn't be the end of it. Last night was too good for it to be our last.

"No," Gustavo said, his eyes on me before looking at the others. "As in he's dropping the band. We need a bad boy and Curt you're just a douche…his words not mine."

Curt stared at him before glaring. "I can be a bad boy!"

"Kendall," I whispered staring at Gustavo. "Kendall he's…not the typical bad boy but he doesn't listen to you, he doesn't get intimidated by you and he charged a thousand dollars to the company account!"

"That sounds like a bad boy to me," James yelled looking at Gustavo desperately.

"I will not be in a band with him," Curt screamed before walking out.

I stared after him but looked back at Gustavo seeing the gears in his head turn. "You get Kendall here tomorrow, I'll get Griffin."

I nodded quickly and ran out of the room, catching up to Curt. "Hey," I began gently.

"No Logan," he bit out. "I don't care how good a fuck he is I'm not going to let him steal this band from me too!"

"He wouldn't be stealing it from you; he'd be helping us keep it together!"

Curt glared at me and grabbed my face, pulling me into a kiss. My eyebrows furrowed as I shoved him off me. "What is wrong with you?"

"See! He stole you from me! Everything was fine till he came along and screwed it all up!"

"He didn't screw anything up Curt! You did." I glared at him and walked past him grabbing my phone to call Kendall.

xoxox

"You want me in your band," Kendall questioned, his arm hung loosely around my shoulder as I snuggled into his side.

"Yeah, Griffin wants a bad boy…you'd be perfect," I smiled.

"I'm not a bad boy," Kendall mumbled. "I don't wear bandanas or all black. I wouldn't beat you up for looking at me funny."

"I know," I said softly.

"But you could pretend," Carlos offered.

Kendall tensed around me and looked at him. "It's better to be yourself Carlos...you know that."

"Yeah but the band," Carlos pleaded. "If we don't find someone then Griffin's going to make us go back to Wisconsin!"

His hold on my tightened slightly before he let go of me and stood. "What'd Curt say about this?"

"He said he could be a bad boy and Gustavo said he was just a douche," I couldn't stop the grin that came to my lips if I tried.

Kendall chuckled softly and nodded. "I have a plan. Just go to the studio tomorrow with Curt. I'll show up a bit late. If I know Curt he's going to be decked out in bad boy gear, so just go along with it. I'll take care of the rest."

I grinned and nodded, trusting the blonde to come through for us. James and Carlos both shared my look we all had trust in Kendall, it was like he had somehow become the leader we all looked up to.

"Since you finished your big dramatic scene…can we puh-lease play monopoly now," Katie asked from the kitchen table that we had abandoned.

We laughed and moved back to her. I could tell Kendall was happy when Katie started grinning and declaring she was banker as she tried to fight with Carlos over it. It was like we had been meant to be like this, the four of us here playing with Katie in this apartment instead of down the hall with Curt. Maybe we should've been born in Minnesota, maybe we should've taken up hockey instead of skating, maybe then we would've always been this happy.


	9. Marry You aka Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Just TRY not to get this song stuck in your head. I dare you. Listen to it 3 times and tell me you are immune to the fun amazing beat. Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. Yes, there are only ten chapters in this fic! Do you know why? Because there are only ten songs on Bruno Mars' album 'Doo-wops & Hooligans.' Really it's an awesome album and you all should totally go check it out. I just downloaded Michael Bublé's album 'Crazy Love' so we'll see if I'm inspired to write another fic to it. I doubt it but you never know. You know what may inspire me to write more BTR fics? If I hear that you all are reading Titled Heart's fics. :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BTR, Bruno Mars, or my books for AML 3031. =.= I hope they arrive today or tomorrow morning so I can speed read the assignment.

* * *

The four of us stood before Griffin and Gustavo in the studio. Curt was decked out in a thug outfit just like Kendall had said he would be. Griffin smiled and nodded as he looked him over; apparently liking the way Curt looked. "Yes," he began. "He will be an excellent bad boy!"

Gustavo looked at me panicked before looking at Griffin and opening his mouth.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming toward us, and I couldn't have stopped my heart from flipping if I had tried. Kendall was walking to us, dressed in black skinny jeans, a black undershirt, and a leather jacket. He even had eyeliner on, making his green eyes stand out even more than normal. I let my eyes roam over him, and I definitely liked what I saw.

"I heard you needed a bad boy," Kendall smirked, eyebrow raised challengingly.

Gustavo looked between the two of them and raised his finger. "I propose a bad boy off," he grinned looking accomplished.

Griffin smiled. "Ooooh a bad boy off. That sounds fun." He grinned and looked at Gustavo, consenting to his idea.

Curt glared at Kendall and grabbed a guitar from the wall, throwing it across the room and wrecking four of Gustavo's framed platinum records. Gustavo screamed and Kelly jumped on him to hold him back from killing Curt. I stared wide eyed at the boy having never seen him so bent on destruction.

Kendall kept his cool as Griffin turned with bright eyes to see what he'd do. The blonde walked over to the wall of records Gustavo had up, picked up a microphone stand and swung it like a baseball bat into a few of the records before smashing it into the piano, ruining half the keys. Then, with the sexiest smirk I have ever seen in my life, he turned around and raised his eyebrows once, challenging Griffin to not pick him.

Griffin's smile was odd at the sound of Gustavo's moan of despair. "Round one goes to Kendall, on to round two!"

We moved to the studio and I did my best not to laugh at either of their raps. Kendall's was insulting and called Gustavo so ugly that only his mother could love him. Curt's was vicious. He took on Kendall, calling him a stupid loser with a big nose that was only good for a fuck and nothing more. Griffin named him the victor.

For round three we all stood outside of Gustavo's office. There were really weird sounds coming from inside. A cat screeching, a jack hammer going off, a hammer pounding through something hard, I had no idea how Kendall got all that stuff into those jeans.

Kendall came out with dust on his shoulders. He smirked and wiped it off as he watched Griffin his eyes traveling to me for a moment before looking at Gustavo.

Gustavo took the queue and ran past Kendall screaming as he discovered things in the office. He ran back out and looked at Griffin in horror. "He went to the bathroom in my desk!"

Griffin grimaced and Kendall grinned proudly. It took all I had not to laugh. I knew there was no way he actually did that. Gustavo must be exaggerating it to make Kendall win….right?

Curt glared at Kendall and stuttered. "That's n-not right!"

"Dude," Carlos interjected. "He went in his desk!"

Curt shook his head and looked around, spinning on his heel and sucker punching Griffin in the face. We all stared wide eyed as Curt grinned.

There was complete silence for a moment before Griffin pointed at Curt and pointed out the door. Curt's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No!" He screamed as the body guard grabbed him, pulling him from the studio. "This is my band! You can't just kick me out! You all made it here because of me!"

Kendall smiled at him and wrapped his arm possessively around my shoulder. "Maybe you should've treated them better."

Curt growled and tried to pull away from the body guard, his arms stretched out to grab Kendall. Luckily he couldn't escape, and was pulled kicking and screaming from the floor we were on.

Griffin stood up and rubbed his jaw smiling. "Well, it looks like we found our bad boy!"

"Fine, but I don't want to wear clothes like this all the time, and I don't want to wear makeup, and I won't turn my back on my friends."

Griffin examined him before smiling, "deal." With that the executive left.

"So," Gustavo began, looking at Kendall. "You can sing can't you?"

We all laughed and headed into the studio, while I did my best not to think of the way Curt's face had seemed so crushed when Kendall beat him. I felt bad for him. He may have brought this all on himself, but he was my friend. I wanted to run after him and try to comfort him, but that wasn't the right thing to do. He'd just use his magic on me again and I'd be his toy. No, I would just focus on Kendall. He was worth all this madness.

xoxoxox

I grinned as I leaned back into Kendall's embrace. We were sitting by the fire at the pool. I couldn't believe we had actually gotten Kendall into the band. The only bad part about this was…I felt incredibly guilty about Curt. Sure he was a horrible boyfriend and tried to change us all but he didn't deserve to be ignored. And I would've helped him through this…but I couldn't find him.

"You look so tense," Kendall whispered in my ear, his hands rubbing my shoulders gently.

I melted into his touch, feeling my lopsided smile come to my lips. "I was just thinking," I whispered, watching my friends across the fire share a moment of their own.

"About Curt right," Kendall asked softly, running his hand through my hair. I nodded hesitantly and he chuckled. "I understand he was your friend all these years…so of course you're still worried about him." He kissed my hair and whispered, "that's why I love you. No matter what you always seem to find a reason to help people out and see the good in them, even if they are douches."

I laughed softly and closed my eyes. I knew this would last. Curt had never talked to me like this, he never once just held me without trying to get in my pants. Kendall and I would last and so would James and Carlos. It was like the band was finally how it was meant to be. "I think I wanna marry you," I mumbled, earning a soft chuckle from Kendall.

"Hey, asshole," Curt called, startling me from my dream. My eyes widened as I took in his state and what he was holding.


	10. The Other Side aka Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all didn't come at me with pitchforks in retaliation to that cliff-hanger I left you with. n.n;; This is the last chapter and I hope the ending doesn't bother too many people. And to keep up with tradition, go read Titled Heart's stories. Enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR, Bruno Mars, or the understanding as to why someone would buy Snookie's (from Jersey Shore) new book.

* * *

I stared at Curt wide eyed. Where would he even get a gun? As far as I knew his mother was 100% against it. She wouldn't even let us play shooting games on the xbox! My hands clung to Kendall's arm, so scared that Curt completely lost his mind from losing everything he had.

"Curt," James tried gently, trying to coax the boy to take his attention off me and Kendall.

"Shut the fuck up James," he growled, his eyes glued to me. "You know what I had to go through to get you here? Do you know all the shit I had to promise your parents I would do if they let you come to California with us? I wanted you here with me Logan! I fucking loved you!"

I shivered biting my tongue from arguing that he was just worked up in the moment and in the morning he'd remember he didn't mean that.

"Hey," Kendall tried softly. "It's alright I totally understand where you're coming from. I mean...if I was you I'd feel like the world is crashing down around me too."

Curt's eyes shifted slightly to look at Kendall. His eyes narrowed. "You're the one who caused all of this. If it wasn't for you Logan would still be wrapped around me and I'd still have my friends!"

Kendall got up, discreetly stepping in front of me to block me from Curt's view. I didn't want him to do this but I was so paralyzed with fear that I could do nothing to stop him.

"Right," Kendall began, holding his hands up to show he wasn't going to try anything. "I'm the one who stole them. I'm the one who ruined it for you. So take it out on me, not them."

Curt took a step closer, and James turned his body slightly, preparing to jump on him while Carlos did the same. "You're right," Curt whispered, a twisted smile coming to his lips. "This is your fault. If I can take you out of the picture then they'll be mine again. Everything will be as it was."

Kendall smiled and nodded, his back shivering slightly, the only sign he gave to show he was scared. My heart pounded in my ears as Curt raised his gun, aiming it at Kendall's chest. That's when James and Carlos sprung, and before I knew it, I was shoving Kendall out of the way just as the bullet tore through my chest.

The pain was intense. I had never felt anything like it before. It burned my skin and insides. I could even feel it bounce off of a rib and change trajectory. I could feel the blood leaving me as I heard screaming and yelling all around me. I couldn't make out what they were saying, it was better not to listen anyway. That's when green invaded my vision. Kendall was hovered over me; I didn't even know when I had fallen to the floor, screaming at me to answer him. It was weird how I could understand him and no one else. I looked past him, seeing James' face contorted into one of panic, fear and desperation all rolled into one. Carlos was stunned, his mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Curt was watching me from the floor, being restrained by the two other boys, his face blank.

"Logan," Kendall screamed, his voice filled with terror. "Logan, come on! Talk to me!"

I smiled weakly and looked at him, "you're loud."

He stared at me before letting out a humorless chuckle. "Come back to me Logie," he whispered.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him confused.

"You know I've been waiting on the other side," Kendall sang softly.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him.

"And you, all you gotta do is cross the line. I could wait a whole lifetime, but you just gotta decide. You know I, I've been waiting on the other," he continued to sing.

I gasped and sat up as my alarm clock beeped next to my head. A shiver ran down me as I looked around. I was in my room. My eyes roamed over everything. There was a hockey stick in the corner and as my eyes roamed to the bathroom that had its door open, my heart stopped. Kendall was in a towel, brushing his hair and singing that damn song.

"We would live forever, who could ask for more. You could die if you wanted but baby what for," he sang, smiling gently.

It was a dream. My heart was still racing and my hand flew up to touch my chest, noting that I was shirtless. I quickly felt around my chest, looking at myself to make sure I wasn't suffering internal or external bleeding from a gunshot wound.

"Logie, you ok," Kendall asked, amused by my self-examination.

"I had this crazy dream," I whispered staring at him in awe.

His eyebrows furrowed as he sat on the bed with me, his hand coming up to cup around my cheek. "Tell me what happened?"

I nodded and leaned into his touch, kissing his hand before telling him my story. This was real. I was safe. Curt never existed, I was in LA with Kendall and I was born in Minnesota. I was studying to be a doctor and I still said I needed new friends, except maybe…I really didn't need new friends.


End file.
